


Special Assignment

by Penny_P



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_P/pseuds/Penny_P
Summary: Starfleet required extensive psychological examinations of any potential Starship captain, but Section 31 required even more.  The evaluation of Commander James T. Kirk required some unusual tests.  (Mature for adult situations and off-stage sexual encounters)





	Special Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most risque, and risky, story I ever attempted and I feel it needs some explanation. One of the aspects that drew me to Star Trek in the first place was the charisma of James T. Kirk. His romances on show became a thing of legend. But over time, I realized that he was one of the few male characters on series TV in the 60s who was allowed to have explicitly (or heavily implied) physical relationships with multiple women without them having to die before the show ended. (It was a death sentence to love a Cartwright or a Barkley!) And, even more amazing, the relationships were all consensual, he treated the women with respect and his partners all left on amicable terms (with the exception of Janice Lester, the original Crazy Ex-Girlfriend). He never forced, coerced or used his position of authority to get a partner. He wasn't just a "horn dog;" he was a man who truly enjoyed the company of women as his peers. I felt that was getting lost.

REPORT  
**SECRET EYES-ONLY**

  
To: Chief/Section 31/SFI  
From: Delaney, Theresa M., Lt. Cmdr./Psy.D.  
Delaney, Larraine M., Lt. Cmdr./M.D.  
Date: 1509.82  
Re: Assignment 17C-Alpha (JTK)

SYNOPSIS OF ASSIGNMENT:  
Assess and rate the fitness of Subject for command of Constitution-class starship. If Subject is deemed unfit, eliminate in manner designed to deflect suspicion.

PURPOSE OF ASSIGNMENT:  
Starships on deep space missions are out of contact with Starfleet Command for extended periods of time. Captains of these vessels therefore are accorded extraordinary discretion and power. Because promotions are given for political reasons as often as for merit, Section 31 conducts an assessment of each candidate for promotion to assure the loyalty and reliability of the officer. Unsuitable candidates are to be removed from possible consideration.

SPECIAL NOTE:  
Subject is regarded as high risk. Based on prior behavior [ref. Kobayashi Maru test results] has potential for maverick, if not renegade, response to autonomy. Additionally, subject possesses reputation for promiscuity which creates potential risk for blackmail or undue influence of command, or potential for using command as opportunity to reveal characteristics of a sexual predator.

SPECIAL NOTE:  
In light of above, normal test procedures deemed unlikely to succeed without detection. Assessors selected Procedure Gamma-3 as having highest likelihood of success.

SUBJECT:  
Kirk, James T., Commander // Serial number 937-0176

REPORT:

1\. Contact was made with the subject per orders, at the Blind Elephant Bar on Wrigley's Pleasure Planet, 2200 hours, stardate 1509.6. Initial contact was without incident and Subject responded to overtures within predicted norms.

***  
Mitch had been absolutely right, Jim thought as he looked around the bar. The best-looking women on Wrigley's were in the Blind Elephant Bar. No matter which direction he turned, half a dozen delicious beauties were in sight, and most of them not yet attached for the evening.

This was going to be a good leave.

He needed it, too. His body had taken a beating at the Battle of Gioghe and his ego had been shredded by Carol Marcus. He thought they had been having a good time together, but it turned out the woman had only wanted him for his genome; once she had it, she was through with him. It was enough to make a man swear off sex.

Almost.

He was leaning against the bar, checking the scenery, when the bartender shoved a glass in his hand. It was icy cold, it was large, and he didn't have to look at it to know it wasn't the bourbon and water he had ordered. On inspection, it turned out to be a frozen concoction, yellow and pink striped, with a huge slice of orange and an umbrella.

Starfleet commanders weren't caught dead holding fruity glasses with umbrellas. He started to set it back on the bar.

"I think that's mine."

Just the sound of her voice from behind him caused him to freeze. It was sultry, mellow, lilting; it hinted of long nights and sweaty skin. If the rest of the package matches that voice, he thought, I might melt.

He turned. He melted.

She was tall, nearly as tall as he, with hair so black it reflected blue under the lights, a perfect contrast to perfect alabaster skin. Her eyes were perfectly blue, too, the very same blue as the winter sky over Iowa on a cloudless day. She wore a white sundress that fit perfectly; it covered everything yet revealed so much. She was perfect.

And she came in duplicate. Standing just behind her was her exact double, except her dress was black.

"Ladies," he said, recovering himself.

"Is that a Sicilian Revenge?" his vision asked.

He looked at the glass. "I have no idea."

"Well. Let's find out." She raised her hand, and he thought she was going to take the drink from him. Instead, when her hand was just centimeters away she stopped and then raised one crimson-nailed finger. Her eyes never left his as she dipped that finger into the frozen drink. She kept looking at him as she removed the wet finger and traced it around her lips, then made an "o" shape with her mouth and sucked it in.

His reaction was immediate. He only hoped it wasn't obvious.

"Yes," she said. She wasn't smiling. She wasn't looking away, either. "That's mine."

The other stepped forward. She held a simple rocks glass. "This must be yours." Her voice was different, a little more husky. "What is it?"

God, he hoped he didn't look like a staring schoolboy. "Bourbon."

"I've never tried that before. Is it any good?"

Feeling reckless, he said, "Why don't you try it and see?"

"All right." She ran the tip of her finger around the rim of the glass. Her nails were painted opalescent white. She dipped one finger in, then held it up so that it glistened in the light and regarded it calmly, slowly, as if it were a revelation to her. Then she licked it, slowly, starting where it met the palm and working upwards.

 _Jackpot, Jimmy,_ he thought. _It's a twofer._

"Hmm. It's strong. Very manly." She smiled, and he saw that she had a charming dimple. "I'm Lari."

"I'm Teri," said the first.

"Jim," he said. He handed the frozen drink to Teri, and said to Lari, "If you like that, keep it. I'll get another."

The girls exchanged a quick, sideways look. "Actually," Teri said, "we were wondering if you would like to come back to our place. We have one of the cabins on the beach. It's so … public… here."

Jim managed to contain himself to a smile. "That sounds good. I'm all yours, ladies."  
***

2\. A thorough physical examination revealed Subject to be a thirty year old Human male in excellent physical condition, with remarkable stamina and recuperative powers. Bioscans confirmed Starfleet Medical records. [Ref: Bioscans, attached].

***  
Jim lay back on the pillows, waiting for his heart to slow down. On his left, Lari lay on her side, panting. On his right, Teri was sprawled on her back, her eyes closed. "Don't tell me I tired you girls out," he teased. Truth was, he was pretty tired himself.

Teri did not move except to open her eyes. "That sounds like a challenge."

"Well," he drawled.

Lari grinned. "Oh, Jim. You may be sorry you said that. Teri simply can't resist a challenge."  
***

3\. Following conventional rituals to gain trust and social ease, the Subject received a minimal dose of Veracitol (25 mg) to facilitate interrogation. Subject was unaware of administration of the drug.

***

Room service retrieved the cart that had once held strawberries, chocolate, and champagne and delivered one with three omelets, a bottle of brandy and a pot of coffee at 0300. For the kind of exercise they were getting, Jim decided they needed more substantial fuel.

The twins were every man's fantasy come to life. Beautiful, built and - he ran out of "b" words. Adventurous. Generous. Curious. Agile. Enthusiastic. If he died before morning - and there seemed to be a real possibility that exhaustion might do him in - he would die a contented man.

He lay on the bed, hands behind his head, watching the girls as they moved about the room. Lari disappeared into the bathroom while Teri slipped into a white robe of some silky material to fetch the cart. He knew it was Teri even without looking at her hands because of the smattering of freckles across her chest. It was the only difference he had found between the two.

And he had examined them thoroughly, he thought smugly. He couldn't wait to tell Mitch about this. Not that he would share the details; he felt it would be disrespectful to his partners to be explicit. But he sure as hell could give Mitch enough to make him sorry he'd stayed on Earth.

Teri wheeled the cart in and looked at him. She still wasn't smiling; he didn't think he'd seen her smile all night. And yet, her eyes were so expressive that he had already learned when she was upset, when she was needy, and when she was laughing on the inside. At the moment, she was upset.

"What's wrong?" He sat up, then jumped out of bed and went to her, one hand on her shoulder. "Teri?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Why do you think something's wrong?"

"Those eyes." He tilted her chin so that she was looking directly at them. "They're not winter blue any more. They're dimmer. Something is wrong."

Teri glanced at the bathroom, then whispered, "I don't want to hurt you, Jim."

He didn't think he had heard her correctly. "What? No, really, what's wrong? Are you unhappy with this arrangement?"

Lari emerged from the bathroom before Teri could answer. "Oh, she's just jealous. I got the best of it." Her smile undercut her words, and Jim knew she was trying to cover something for her sister.

"I don't think so," he said slowly, "but whatever it is, it will be better after we eat."

The twins looked at one another, and for just a moment he had the oddest feeling that some kind of message had passed between them. Then Lari slid past Teri and caught him in an embrace. She had put on a robe, too, but as she leaned into him it was little more than a feeling of slickness between them. It was hard to think with that wonderful body pressed so tightly to his.

She opened her mouth against his in a hungry, seeking kiss that he responded to immediately. She tasted of cinnamon, he thought idly, cinnamon and clove. Like his mother's pumpkin pie. He wondered what kind of toothpaste she had used.

Her hands wound behind his head and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. She rocked against him, her pelvis grinding against his, and for just a moment he wondered why he wasn't reacting to it. Then his brain seemed to be rocking, too, and he stopped worrying about other body parts.

He felt good.

He felt really, _really_ good. Kind of floaty. He let Lari go and grinned at her. "Wow." She smiled at him. God, she had the sweetest smile. "You have the sweetest smile."

"Thank you. How do you feel, Jim?"

He thought about it for almost five seconds. "I feel good. I feel damn good."

Lari's easy demeanor disappeared. It was almost as if it had been a dress she had been wearing; she took it off and put on another one, one that was all business. She turned to Teri. "Get the kit."

As Teri disappeared from his view, Lari gently maneuvered him into a chair. "We're going to play some games now, Jim. You'll like them, I promise."

"Okay." He felt wonderful. She could have suggested rolling in broken glass and he would have agreed, because everything was so wonderful.

Teri came back into sight and handed a briefcase to Lari, who gave her sister a single curt nod, and Teri moved to stand behind Jim. She used both hands to cover his eyes and bent down to whisper in his ear. "Okay, lover. Here's the first game. You have to guess what Lari is doing."

He sat still, tried to figure it out. He felt the faintest swish of air against his skin and realized that something was being moved up and down in front of him, not touching him but close enough to disturb the air. "Ahh, it's almost like she's scanning me."

"Very good," Teri removed her hands. "We want to be certain you're up for the rest of the night."

"I'm up for it." He chuckled. "What next?"

"We're going to look at some pictures next, and then I’m going to ask you some questions." Lari reached into the briefcase. "Keep up steady tactile stimulation, Ter. It will confuse the memory function."

At once, Teri's hands began caressing his neck and shoulders, sweeping down his chest. "I like that," he said.

"Good," Lari said. "Now, I want you to concentrate on this picture, Jim. Tell me what you see."  
***

4\. Administration of the Neo-Rorschach Assessment Tool and the Chen-Corey Personality Index demonstrate that Subject fully understands and supports the laws and ideals of the Federation. It is unlikely that Subject's loyalty can be subverted through promises of personal gain or material wealth. [Ref: Chen-Cory Personality Index results, grid II-B, attached]

4A. Subject is capable of extreme personal loyalty to individuals. [Ref: CCPI results, grid II-C, attached]

4B. Subject demonstrates high level of personal accountability for his actions. If Subject strays from norms during extended periods of communications blackouts or delays, Subject will acknowledge and defend such actions and accept the consequences thereof. [Ref: CCPI, grid III-A, attached]

***  
It was dawn when Jim woke again. He was back in the center of the bed, with a twin sprawled on either side, but he could not immediately tell which was which.

Then the twin on his right opened her eyes and looked at him without smiling. Teri. He started to speak, but she put a finger across his lips. With the utmost care, she slid off the side of the bed and extended a hand to him.

He glanced at Lari; she seemed to be sleeping soundly and was not in direct contact with him. Just as carefully, he left the bed and took Teri's hand.

She led him to the small enclosed patio just outside the bedroom. They could see the sun rising in pink-gold glory above the ocean, and for a few moments they simply stood in silence, arms around each others' waist, enjoying the view.

Then she caught him totally by surprise and managed to push him down onto a chaise. Straddling him, she bent to kiss him.

"Hey," he said when she finally lifted her head. "What about-?"

"Be very, very quiet," she said, and for the first time since they had met, she smiled. "She's a sound sleeper, especially when she's tired. I want this for myself. Something to remember."

He brushed back the jet hair from the exquisite face. "Okay."  
***

5\. Subject's libido measures at the high end of normal scale, creating risk of subversion through sexual liaison or blackmail. [Ref: CCPI, grid IV-D, attached]. However, Subject's profile suggests resistance to extortion and coercion in all forms and in the opinion of assessors Subject would succumb to blackmail only for the sake of a greater good.

5A. It is the opinion of the assessors that the Subject possesses a refreshingly healthy appreciation of women as individuals, professionals and friends as well as potential sexual partners. Given the increasing number of women serving on starships, this personality trait will be conducive to an efficient and productive working environment.

***  
Teri was asleep on the chaise when Jim went back into the room. Lari was up, her robe wrapped around her, eating the cold remains of a lonely omelet. "Is she asleep?"

Uncertain of her reaction to this turn of events, he only nodded.

"Good. She has trouble sleeping, you know. Sit down, have some cold coffee."

He sat in the chair across from her and frowned. He had the feeling he'd been there before. It was hazy; something about playing games. "That's odd. Deja vu, I guess."

Lari nodded. "Know what you mean. You know, Jim, you're going to be a helluva starship captain."

"Captain?" He almost choked on his coffee. "I'm just a Commander. I won't make Captain for a few years yet." Then he looked at her. "I don't remember telling you I'm in Starfleet."

"Oh, it just came up."

"Turn about is fair play. What do you do, when you aren't on vacation?"

Lari smiled at him, the quintessential Lari smile. "I could tell you, Jim, but then I'd have to kill you."

He knew how to take a hint. Most people who came to Wrigley's wanted at least some anonymity, and such requests were always honored; that's what made the planet a safe haven for pleasure-seekers. "All right. Any interest in a walk on the beach?"  
***

6\. In the event re-assessment of this Subject is required in the future, the assessors hereby volunteer their services.


End file.
